quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Circus of Insanity
Duration: December 11th to 25th, 2014 Limited Crystal Invokes * (A) Albida (Tamer) * (A) Pauline (Unsteady Balancer) * (S) Pauline Pipes (Master of the Tightrope) * (A) Nipha (Knife Thrower) * (S) Nipha Brooks (Knife Illusions) In-Quest Transcript Warning: Spoilers ahead. Show/Hide transcripts Prologue= --It was rare that the circus came to town. --You hadn't been since childhood, yet here you were. --You and Wiz have come to see the circus that's in town. --The only problem is, it's not open. Wiz: Closed? That's weird. I wonder why? --You say that it's probably their day off. Wiz: But everything looks set up and ready to go? Hey, since there's nobody here, let's take a look inside! --Wiz has never been to a circus and is excited to get in. --You are unsure about this plan. --Nobody is around and that gives you the creeps. Wiz: We've traveled across the universe and defeated demons. But you're going to chicken out now? Just say that I'm your cat and I ran in here. Come on. --With these words Wiz turns and enter the tent. --You wonder quickly: has Wiz always been this curious? --Or did becoming a cat make her even this way? --You let out a sigh and follow her in. --You lift up the tent flap and slowly enter. |-|Welcome to the circus= --You and Wiz are browsing the inside of the circus tent. --The fact that there is nobody around makes you uneasy. Wiz: Look at all this great stuff! Look! A trampoline! --Wiz jumps onto the trampoline and starts to bounce. --She fires into the air and then your eyes meet. --You can see she is panicked and flailing her arms and legs. --You laugh as she quickly jumps off. Wiz: Stop laughing! That was high for a cat my size! I didn't think it'd bounce me THAT high! --Your laughter dies down and you proceed further. --Don't you think we should go? There's nobody around. Wiz: Exactly! Nobody around! What's the worst that could happen? A slap on the wrist? --I don't have a good feeling about this place. Wiz: Trust me, let's just go a bit more! (Quest starts) Wiz: I never thought we would have to fight at a circus! --This isn't normal. I'm telling you, we should leave here! Wiz: Ok fine, I guess if... --Just then you hear a sound in the shadows. Wiz: What's that? Who's there? --You approach the shadows trembling. --Your hands are ready to cast an incantation at any moment. --Just then... ???: Please don't hurt me! --Just then a young girl emerges from the shadows. Wiz: Myaa!! Holly: Please don't hurt me, my name is Holly. --You introduce yourself and ask what she is doing there. Holly: I work here. Well, I'm still in/training. I skipped practice to go on a walk with my friend. (missing text) And then everyone was acting really weird! --You feel proud that your instincts were right. --But at the same time even more scared than before. Holly: My friends...they were taken by the weird circus people. --Wiz's ears perk up. She quietly whispers to you. Wiz: I think this is where we come in. Since we're here, let's have some fun! --You tell Holly that you'll help her find her friends. Holly: You will? Oh thank you so much! |-|The Twin Trapezists= Quests Damage dealt is to the element of the recommended deck for the quest. Category:Events